1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a program that can be appropriately used for, for example, a mobile terminal provided with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when text data (hereinafter referred to as document data) displayed on a display screen image and/or an object included in content data such as video, the object including word data, photograph data, etc., was selected by a user, information attached to the object was displayed as a pop-up menu. For example, when the object included data of an English word, a Japanese equivalent for the English word was displayed as the attached information, and when the object was an icon indicating some function, help information relating to the function was displayed.
The attached information of the object is displayed when the right button of a mouse is clicked when the cursor of the mouse is arranged on a certain object and/or when the cursor is arranged on a predetermined object. When the right mouse button is clicked, the attached information is displayed as a context menu, etc., and when the cursor is placed on the object, the attached information is displayed through a tooltip or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-283583 discloses a technology for displaying information about a function indicated by an icon as a pop-up menu at the time when a cursor is placed on the icon.